


Her Life and Her Death - Fanart

by Marzanka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzanka/pseuds/Marzanka
Summary: A family portrait.
Kudos: 5





	Her Life and Her Death - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicmoon111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmoon111/gifts).



> Sketched this in October 2019, then finished it in last four days!

Lord Stannis Baratheon; Lady Myra Velaryon, his wife; Princess Daenerys Targaryen, his ward; Steffon and Ryelle Baratheon, his children.


End file.
